ghost of a goner
by thesmallbluebox
Summary: she's the new girl to Beacon Hills. she never wanted to move away from her old school, but she did, and now she's in Beacon Hills because of it. what happens when she starts to ask questions, starting with, "is that a dead body?"
1. a place to begin

ghost of a goner : a place to begin – chapter one

* * *

The scenes that were passing by the car window that I was looking out at made me remember where I was heading.

My mother recently was married to my step father, and he wanted to move us to a small town called Beacon Hills.

My mother was adored by the idea to move to somewhere that she could actually start tanning, while I was hating on the idea of having to move away from all of my old friends.

To make matters worse, it was my senior year, and now I am going to have to finish it in a town where I don't know anyone.

My mother says I have at least one week to start to make friends before the first day of school starts.

In that time, I had to manage to unpack for my entire bedroom, not to mention pack for the first day of school.

* * *

My step father pulled into the driveway of a small house, one that almost looked like my old house, one that I missed very much so.

"The house was recently renovated, so that means it is almost brand new on the inside." My step father announced to my mother and me as we started to get out of the car.

"Almost brand new on the inside," I thought out loud as I slammed the car door shut. "It sounds like this house was a lot of money."

"It wasn't out of my price range, Lynneseigh. It was only a couple thousand to buy it on the spot."

I cleared my throat as I whispered, mostly to myself, "My name is Lynne, not Lynneseigh."

* * *

I shrugged off my leather jacket as I reached in the moving truck for one of my boxes.

I tossed my leather jacket on the box as I lifted it, walking out of the truck and jumping onto the ground.

I started my walk towards my new house when I discovered that there was a group of only five or six people standing on the other side of the road.

They looked on over to me, before looking back at each other, with only one of the three boys still keeping his eyes on me.

I had found that the song that was currently playing in my earphones had changed to twenty one pilots' song, "Forest."

"'Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows." I started to sing to the lyrics of the song, smiling as I started to sing with the rapping part.

The second I finished, I looked up to find that the group of teenagers were back to looking at me, almost with a facial expression that showed that they were impressed.

It seemed like they could almost hear me rapping, but I was whispering the lyrics, so that couldn't possibly be it.

"Hey, Lynne," I turned around to see my step father waiting there, leaning against the door frame. "Your mother needs you in the kitchen to help her unpack."

I continued my walk towards the house, handing my box to my step father before I stopped the music from playing in my ears, stuffing the earphones into my leather jacket's pocket.

* * *

I had recently finished unpacking the entire kitchen, looking at it once more before I turned to head up to my bedroom.

Reaching the top of the staircase to the second floor, I started to head to my bedroom, pushing open my bedroom door as the door was already slightly open.

I raised my head to my right, turning on the light hanging from the ceiling with the light switch.

The bedroom had boxes scattered all around the floorboards, some of the smaller boxes placed on the larger boxes.

"Do you need help unpacking?" I jumped at the sound of my step father's voice, turning around to see him standing in the hallway, outside of my bedroom.

"I think that I have it. Is my mother sleeping?" I questioned as I walked on over to the window placed on the right wall of my bedroom, glancing outside before I turned to look on over to my step father.

"She passed out in my bedroom after she finished unpacking the bathroom boxes." He told me as he moved further into my bedroom, looking around at the bare walls.

I cleared my throat as I said, "I'm, uh, planning to put my posters up on the wall when I find them in one of these boxes."

He nodded to me as he turned back to the door, leaving the bedroom with the door shutting quietly.

I scanned the boxes, heading over to one that looked like it held my pillows and blankets for my bed that was placed in the left corner of my bedroom next to another window.

* * *

I reached over to one of my boxes when I heard a conversation between a group of people, and I turned my head to the direction of one of my bedroom windows open slightly.

" – it seems like she's new to Beacon Hills, and she is in senior year, which is with us – "

"I already know what year we're in. You're positive that she has never been to Beacon Hills before today?"

"I have never seen her around before. Do you know if she's anything supernatural?"

"Her scent smell's normal. If she is something supernatural, than she is really good at hiding it."

The conversation soon grew quieter, and I slipped my head out of the window to find that the two boys that were having the conversation were walking down the street to a small light blue jeep.

"I swear that this town is just giving me more of a reason to leave." I whispered to myself as I turned around to finish unpacking all of my boxes.

* * *

It was the day before the first day of school, and, to be honest, my heart was pounding so hard that I think it was going to pound out of my chest, and drop onto the floorboards.

I slipped on my leather jacket over my twenty one pilots band tank top, and placed my black boots onto my feet, pushing my leather black skinny jeans into the black boots.

I heard my mother shout my name from the first floor, and I placed my black beanie over my recently dyed light blue breast length hair.

"I'm on my way downstairs." I shouted to my mother as I held open my bedroom door, snatching my earphones and my phone before I walked out into the hallway, shutting my bedroom door.

I was currently walking up to the front doors of the Beacon Hills High School that I would be attending tomorrow morning when I found a man walking out of the school building.

"I am the principal of Beacon Hills High School, Mrs. Faeyrouce." He pushed his hand out for my mother to take, her accepting it as she started to introduce me.

"This is my daughter, Lynneseigh, although she prefers for everyone to call her by her nickname, Lynne."

The principal raised his hand for me to take, me accepting it as I said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Am I correct to say this is the first time that you have moved out to another school, Lynne?" He questioned as he pushed his hands into his suit jacket, pulling out a piece of paper that he started to look over before looking back up to me.

"Yeah, that's correct. I have only ever moved around in different towns around my school." I replied to him as I felt my mother move closer to me, her chest length light brown hair brushing against the back of my neck.

"Well, I only hope this is the last time you move to another school. This is a very fine school, and I am almost positive that the students here will accept you. Now, shall we continue our tour into the school, or would you like to wait until tomorrow to do that?"

"I would like to get it out of the way, if you don't mind, sir." I said to him, scanning my eyes over the school building.

"As you wish," He replied to me as he started to walk to the school building, turn back to ask, "I assume you are coming with us, Mrs. Faeyrouce?"

My mother walked by my side as she said, "Yes, I'll be coming with you. I want to see what the inside looks like."

* * *

I walked over to the car, pulling out my phone to answer the notifications from my old friends that had either called me in the previous hour, or had sent me a text message.

When I was finished checking what my friends were wondering, I checked on all of my apps before I placed my phone back into the pocket of my leather jacket, waiting for my mother to walk out of the building.

"Are you new to Beacon Hills?" A guy that was taller than me asked, him tilting his head as he looked from me to the school building to behind him, and then back to me.

"Just moved in about a week ago," I said to him before I pushed my hand out, introducing myself with. "My name is Lynne."

"Stiles," He replied as he took my hand, shaking it slightly before taking his hand back. "So, is tomorrow your first day?"

"As far as I know. Are you a senior?" I asked him as I saw my mother start to leave the school building, some papers in her right hand as she held onto her bag with her left hand.

"Um, yeah, I am. I could introduce you to my friends tomorrow, if you'd like." He replied to me, raising his right hand to scratch the back of his neck.

I smiled softly at him, telling him, "That would be nice," before my mother made her way over.

"And who is this, Lynne?" She asked me as she placed the papers into her bag before setting her glance onto Stiles.

"Stiles Stilinski, ma'am." He introduced, awkwardly holding his hand out for my mother to take, which she soon accepted with her own introduction.

"Emmeleigh Faeyrouce."

"It was nice meeting you both, but I need to head back." He announced, waving slightly before he started to head away from us.

"He was a nice kid. Is he in your grade?" My mother asked me as I turned away to get into the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah, he's in my grade." I mumbled as I sat down into my seat, closing the door as my mother started to head onto her side of the car.

* * *

I walked back into the house after I had finished unpacking the garage after a good thirty five minutes.

I clicked the button on my phone to show that it was almost nine at night, and decided that I should sleep very soon in order to not be tired on my first day of school.

I walked into my bedroom, and placed my phone with my charger, plugging it in before I walked over to my closet, pulling out a pair of black pajama bottoms, and a tight black tank top.

I headed to the bathroom down the hallway, and pushed the bathroom door open to expose the bathroom.

Walking inside the bathroom, I turned to place my pajama clothes on the sink before I turned around back to the bathroom door, closing it and locking it to assure me that no one was going to walk into the bathroom on me changing into my pajamas.

After I had finished changing, I took the clothes that I was previously wearing, and headed back into my bedroom.

I dropped the clothes that I was wearing minutes before into the laundry basket placed in the corner of my bedroom before I turned towards my made bed.

As I placed the sheets away from the pillows, I crawled inside the now unmade bed, and laid down, pulling the sheets over my small figure, tucking them up to my chin.

* * *

The morning light was hitting me in my eyes through the strip of my curtain, and I pulled my sheets over my eyes to keep it away from my eyes.

I reached out for my phone, pulling it close to me to notify me that I still had fifteen minutes before I had to get up.

"Why the fuck is it so bright this early," I whispered to myself as I turned over in my bed, whispering, "Fuck."

It must have been at least a good fifteen, or so, minutes later because I heard my mother knocking on my door, saying, "It's time to get up, Lynne."

"Yeah, I'm up," I said as I peeked out from underneath my sheets, yelling out, "I'm up."

I struggled five minutes later to get out of my bed, it begging for me to come back into it and sleep until the afternoon.

I walked on over to my closet, throwing clothes around before I was able to find a white tank top, a black and grey plaid shirt, some black leggings, and my all black high top converse.

I decided to stay in my bedroom, me locking the bedroom door before I stripped myself of my pajama clothes, and put on my school clothes, me frowning when I remembered what I was getting ready for.

I turned around to find my brush to brush my light blue shoulder length hair, smiling at how it turned out before I made a move to look at my phone.

Finding that I had no notifications on my lock screen, I unplugged it from the charger, and moved over to get my leather jacket that was hanging on my bedroom door hook.

On my way out of my bedroom, I took my school bag from the ground, and swung it around to fit onto my right shoulder.

I leaned back to close my bedroom door, sighing as I headed down the hallway, and down the staircase before I dropped my bag by the staircase to put on my leather jacket.

Looking up, I found my step father walking out of the kitchen, a coffee cup in his hand.

"Ready to go yet, Lynne?" He questioned as he motioned to my figure, watching as I took my bag up into my right arm, swinging it around to fit onto my right shoulder once again.

"I thought my mother was taking me to school," I said to him as I started to walk towards him. "Not you?"

"Yeah, well, it turns out that she has to go pick up Simba and Roscoe from the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital. That is where the airport sent both of your dogs – "

I stopped him with a small, "Puppies. They are both puppies, not dogs, if you will."

"Puppies," He corrected himself as he went to open the front door, continuing with, "That is where the airport sent both of your puppies to, Lynne."

"Good. I was starting to miss those little things." I replied to him as I left the house through the open front door, him shortly following as he took his jacket from off of the jacket rack.

* * *

My step father pulled up to the entrance of the Beacon Hills High School, and motioned for me to leave the vehicle.

"I think we should wait another week, actually. I still have some things to unpack." I told my step father, me being very nervous and frightened to enter the new school.

"Hey, kid," I turned around to look at my step father, a small breath coming through my lips. "You are going to do just fine, okay? No one likes going to a new school, but sometimes it happens to a kid, and it has happened to you, but you will get through this, alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered as I nodded to myself, before turning to nod at him, smiling as I said, "Yeah, I will. Thank you."

"Now, call me or text me, or your mother, if anything at all goes wrong, or you need either me or your mother, alright, Lynne?" He questioned me as he saw that I was starting to open the passenger door.

I stayed in the passenger seat for a few more seconds before I finally turned around to my step father.

"Would you give me a quick push," I asked him before I saw him tilt his head in confusion. "I can't really leave on my own. I need your help to do this."

All of a sudden, I felt a hand touch my back, and softly shove me out of the passenger seat.

"Thank you." I whispered as I stepped out of the vehicle, smiling at my step father before I bid him a small goodbye and slammed the passenger door closed.

I watched as he waved at me before driving away, leaving me to enter the new school that was Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

I could see that everyone was occasionally looking over at me before resuming the talk with their friends once again.

My breath was quickening in it's speed, and I started to slowly have trouble with my breathing, letting out soft pants as I continued my walk through the hallway.

I barely made it to the end of the hallway before a hand touched my back, and I turned around to see a guy standing there.

"Hey, are you okay?" He had a concerned look in his eyes as he leaned forward a little bit, staring at me.

"Honestly," I whispered as I swallowed, saying louder, "No, not really. It actually hurts to breath. Almost like I can't breath at all."

He pulled me away from the crowded hallway into a classroom, his hands on my shoulders as he stood away from me.

"Do you have any happy memories, or can you hold your breath, or do something that is calming to you?" He asked me as he stared at me, like he was hoping that he could help me with what he was doing.

I suddenly started to sing a song that is Kitchen Sink that is written by twenty one pilots under my breath to help calm me down, the guy standing before me tilting his head in confusion, wondering what I saying, or rather singing, so quietly.

I could suddenly start to breath again, feeling my airways start to open up once again, and I looked up the guy.

"Thank you for that." I whispered to him as I started to feel my breathing return to normal, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, it was no problem," He told me before he started to lead me out of the classroom, him introducing himself on the way. "My name is Scott, if you wanted to know."

"I'm Lynne. I am also the new girl, if you haven't already heard everyone whispering." I told him as I readjusted the bag on my right shoulder.

He suddenly stopped as if he started to remember who I was, which didn't make sense seeing as how he has never met me.

"You're the girl that Stiles was talking about." He told me as he slowly started to walk with me again down the hallway.

"Stiles," I whispered to myself before I suddenly started to remember where I knew that name. "Yeah, I remember that name. We both met yesterday when I was learning my way around these hallways."

"He told me that he had to introduce you to me and my friends so that you knew, at least, some people in your grade." He told me as we both turned to another hallway, the whispering once again constant as I passed by.

Before I had the chance to reply to him, a girl walked up to Scott, her black hair swinging behind her as she looked at him, then looked over to me.

"Kira, this is Lynne, the one that Stiles was talking about yesterday," He turned to look at me as he gestured over to the girl walking next to his side. "And, Lynne, this is Kira, my girlfriend, who is also in your grade, so here is another friend you have made."

I reached in front of him to put my hand out to the girl that I had just met, smiling as I said, "Hey, I'm Lynne."

She smiled at me as she took my hand, shaking it softly as she offered out, "I'm Kira."

As I finished shaking her hand, I discovered that we had walked to a group of four people, them talking quietly to each other.

"Hey, Stiles, I found the girl that you were talking about yesterday." He told the guy in front of him, who stopped what he was saying, and stopped the wild gestures that he was making with his hands, and whipped around to look at who he was talking about.

"So, you were talking about me, huh?" I teased him, knowing that I would apologize for it a minute later because that is the kind of person that I am.

"I wasn't – It wasn't – I was telling them – " I stopped him in the middle of his shouting, trying to take the attention of the entire hallway off of him.

"It's fine, Stiles. It's fine," I told him before I looked behind him at the rest of the group of friends, introducing myself with, "I'm Lynne, the new girl, in case you haven't heard from either Stiles over here, or from the entire grade."

The one with red hair reached forward with her hand, smiling as she said, "My name is Lydia."

I turned to look at a boy who was adjusting the strap on his shoulder, letting out, "I'm Liam. I'm not in your grade, but I'm here."

"That's fine." I nodded to him before I looked on over to a girl, who looked like she had some issues on trusting me, but started to give them up when she looked over at Scott and Stiles.

"My name is Malia." She told me, almost like she was forced to, but gave me a small smile in a polite gesture, which I accepted before I turned to pull out my phone, discovering that the first call was in four minutes.

"Does anyone by chance have history for their first class?" I questioned as I looked up, a small smile on my face as I saw Lydia reach forward for my hand, pulling me away from the group.


	2. a name to forget

ghost of a goner : a name to forget – chapter two

* * *

I walked out of the history classroom with Lydia placed by my side, telling me that my next class, which was English, was going to be spent with Stiles.

"Should I be worried about being in that class with him?" I mocked as I walked down the hallway, laughing slightly.

"Underneath all of that nerd and awkward is an actual person. I know it's a surprise, but give him a chance to show you." She told me as she bumped my shoulder in a friendly way before heading down the hallway to go to her next class.

* * *

I walked into the English classroom to find that Stiles had yet to appear, with only a minute before the class would begin.

I walked over to an empty seat to sit down when I saw a guy make his way from a desk that he was previously in to the desk that was next to me that was completely empty.

"So, I heard that you are the new girl." He said to me as he went to sit down in the seat next to me, smirking down at me.

"Huh, what gave you that idea," I questioned as I leaned forward on my desk, smiling slightly at the boy. "The fact that you have never seen me before, or that your friend just told you the, and I quote, 'cute new girl is in this class?'"

Half of the classroom heard what I had said, laughing to themselves, which made the guy stand up from the desk and take his stuff with him back to his friend.

In all of the commotion, I didn't realize that Stiles had took the seat next to me until the bell had rung, and the teacher had shut the door.

The teacher looked through her attendance sheet before she stopped at me, raising the sheet to find a small paper tucked underneath the third sheet.

"You must be Lynneseigh Faeyrouce," She attempted to pronounce my entire name, me cringing as she read my full first name. "Is the pronunciation correct, or did I butcher it like I always did with the new students?"

I bite my bottom lip as I slide down into my seat, not happy that she decided to share my full first name with the class, but, as I already knew, she didn't know that I preferred her to use my nickname instead of my full first name.

"Everyone usually just calls me Lynne, so you can do that to, and, as for the pronunciation, you did just fine." I told her as I pushed my head into my left arm, putting my head on the desk as I continued to look up at her.

"Great, great," She whispered to herself as she put the attendance sheet back onto her desk. "I like to use nicknames a whole lot more."

She turned back to her desk, picking up a small piece of paper before she turned her focus onto the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk from the tray so that she could begin to explain how this year of English would go about.

A crumpled up piece of notebook paper landed on my desk the second the English teacher had her back turned onto the chalkboard.

My fingers crept towards the paper, flipping it open to reveal messy handwriting that could only belong to a certain Stiles Stilinski.

"I didn't know your first name was Lyndsey?"

I smiled at the wrong form of my name, and picked up my pencil so that I could write back to him, "My name is actually Lynneseigh, and that's because I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know, so, please, don't tell the others?"

He sighed once he found that he spelled my first name wrong, him starting to write back onto the notebook paper with his pen when the teacher cleared her throat, looking at him while he looked up at her, him sliding the piece of notebook paper back into his notebook.

"Thank you, Mr. Stilinski." She said to him before she turned around, back to what she was previously doing before she was distracted from her teaching job.

* * *

It was near lunch time, and I was stuck in math with no one that I knew, so it was safe to say that it pretty much sucked the entire time that I was in the math classroom.

When the bell rung to announce that the class was over, I was one of the first to leave, heading to the cafeteria where I assumed everyone that I had met would be eating, but was left with nothing as I scanned the entire cafeteria to not see a single familiar face.

Sighing, I went to turn around to continue my search when I bumped into someone's figure, me instantly apologizing before I saw that it was Liam, the freshman that I had met this morning that I had only said very few words to.

"Oh, my god," I whispered to myself as I started to back away from him, looking up to him as I tilted my head, asking, "You're Liam, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. We're waiting for you outside." He informed me before he turned towards the exit doors at the end of the hallway, assuming that I would have the common sense to follow him, which I absolutely did.

And that was when I noticed that I hadn't called my mother, or my step father, today to let them know how everything was going, causing me to shout down to Liam these few words, "I have to take care of something first."

He slowly nodded his head before he said, "We will be at the table closest to the doors when you come out."

I tossed him a thumbs up with my left hand as I started to take my phone out of my leather jacket pocket, heading down the hallway a little ways to talk in peace as the cafeteria was extremely loud, and my mother most likely would not be able to hear a word that I would be saying to her.

I dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up, which soon caused me to pace in the hallway, walking up a little ways, and back a little ways, before I heard my mother's voice answer my phone call with, "Is everything alright, Lynne?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is completely fine. I just wanted to fill you in while I still have the time to do so." I replied as I started to play with my light blue hair, staring at the strands that I kept pulling in order to calm my problem with calling people.

"Have you met any new people today other than that kid from yesterday?" She questioned me, waiting on my answer as I decided to tell her about the group of people that I met within the first twenty minutes that I was at the school.

"Yeah. I ended up meeting a couple of people. Maybe I'll get to know them a little more if we end up staying long enough for me to do so, because you seem to like the idea of just packing up my entire life and moving me away from all of my friends."

I knew that I was being cold, but I was still really pissed from her taking me away from everything that I knew.

The town I used to live in was where I knew anything at all, and, even though we moved around a few times, we always ended back up in the place where it all began.

I wasn't too upset at being moved around in a small area, but my mother took me away from everything that I knew, and I wasn't too pleased with her ever since she did.

"You know that this wasn't just a 'spur of the moment' type thing. I wanted to do this, and, to be honest, I think that these 'new friends' are going to be better for you than your old friends were." She told me, not expecting me to almost choke when she said those words.

"Y – you didn't like my old friends? The only friends that I have ever known? And you didn't like them." I was beyond pissed right now, and I was taking it all out on my mother.

"You didn't have to like them. They weren't your friends. They were mine, and they were good enough.

"When you weren't there, they were, and when you had to go off to work at eleven at night, my best friend would come over to keep me company because even she understood how much being all on my own in the middle of the night terrifies me.

"They were always there when you weren't that they almost were like my parents.

"They took care of me when you didn't. They were there for me when you weren't, and you took them all away.

"I didn't want to fight with you. This was not the reason that I called you, but I ended up letting it all out, and I am not sorry.

"I will see you when school ends, mother." I ended up hanging up on her without feeling an ounce of regret.

I placed my phone into my leather jacket pocket, and turned towards the exit doors at the end of the hallway.

If anyone was listening to that, they would know not to talk to me right now, and so, that is the reason why I am not going to yell at anyone that I have met, because they didn't know what had just happened, and, so, yelling at them was not a fair game.

I pushed open one of the exit doors to find that Liam had informed me correctly, with the group of people sitting at the table that was closest to the door.

"Sorry about that," I apologized as I sat in the only empty seat at the table. "I had to call someone before lunch ended."

It was almost deadly quiet at the table before I sat down, so I was surprised when I heard Stiles open his mouth.

"Lunch ends in about thirteen minutes." It wasn't really that much, but it just about broke the very thin ice that was layering the silence that was at the table.

I turned to Lydia as I watched her open her mouth to no doubt correct Stiles on his time.

"We actually have twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds until lunch ends, but who's counting?" I could tell under her cluelessness that she had a brain, and she was using it a whole lot more than she used to when high school started.

I could almost feel the typical popular girl vibe that she was wearing when she first started high school, and how much she has changed since she has been in high school.

"How are all your classes going so far?" Kira ended up bringing up something that I could actually talk to her about.

"Math really sucked, because it's so hard that I don't understand anything that the teacher is saying, but, other than that it has all been really good so far." I told her, not focusing on the look that Malia was giving me at the moment.

I would have never noticed her attitude if she hadn't started to speak with this on her tongue: "You should give your mom a chance, you know?"

I turned my head towards her, completely confused on what she was talking about.

"Give my mom a chance for what?"

Everyone at the table suddenly grew quiet again, and it seemed as if they were all staring at Malia with a deep, deep hatred, to which she fixed with, "You just seem like the type who gets mad at their mom a whole lot."

I looked back down at the table, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I let out, "I do?"

"Well, I don't really have a mom anymore, so it might be because of that, that I can tell how your connection with your mom is." She said, making everyone at the table let out a small sigh of relief, me completely missing it.

"I'm sorry," I said, watching her tilt her head in confusion, to which I answered for her with, "About your mom. I kind of know how it feels, and it kind of really sucks."

She looked at me dead on, before letting out, "I'm going to go get some lunch. Lynne, you want to come with me," as she stood up from the table, grabbing her bag as she turned towards the doors.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled to myself as I stood from the table, happy that I was finally making some type of relationship with Malia.

* * *

"So," I was walking through the hallway to the cafeteria when Malia started to talk to me. "What happened to your dad?"

"How did you know it was my dad?" I questioned her as I turned down to the cafeteria.

"It's either you lost your mom, or your dad, and, since you were just talking about your mom, I took a guess." She told me as we walked to the lunch line, standing behind a few other kids.

"I don't really remember what happened. I just remember my mom waking me up in the middle of the night, screaming to me that my dad was missing." I told her as I started to recall the night when my mom was trying to phone the police.

"What happened after that?" She seemed to actually start to care, her picking up a sandwich from the offerings of lunch.

I looked around at what the lunch staff had to offer, and decided to not buy anything.

"My mom finally was able to reach the police, who replied to her that it had to be at least a good forty eight hours that he wasn't around.

"She called the sheriff, who I believed to be recently transferred to the department, a, "fucking bastard," before she hung up on him.

"And then we both waited for the forty eight hours, praying that he would come, and, when he never showed up, my mom called the police back, demanding to speak with the sheriff.

"The investigation only lasted an hour or two before they found out that he had left my mom and me.

"There was a letter addressed to my mom next to her computer, saying how he was so sorry for leaving both of us alone. He wrote that he couldn't take the constant complaining and fighting that my mom tossed at him.

"And, so, he left. He left my mom to do everything on her own, and me, a four year old baby, to try to take care of myself.

"When my mom was working, I was all on my own at my house, doing almost everything that a four year old could possibly do to actually stay alive.

"She ended up meeting her boyfriend, who is now her husband, when I was nine, and he ended up staying for quite some time.

"They ended up getting married about two or three months ago, which completely screwed me over, but me complaining about it isn't going to change anything.

"The last time that I saw my father was thirteen years ago, and, even then, I really don't remember anything about him." By now, after I had finished my story, we were both standing at the exit doors, her looking really sad at my story.

"Well, my little sister and my mom died in a car accident that I was in, so I can kind of relate to you." Malia told me before we both opened up the doors, stepping out into the fresh air where we resumed our walk away from the school building.

We both started to head on over to the table where everyone was at before she placed her hand on my chest, stopping me.

"If you need to talk, and I usually am never this open, I'll be here. I mean, I am the only one who can kind of know what you are feeling right now, so I can spare a minute, or two, to talk to you if you really need to."

Her voice was laced with concern, and I softly nodded my head, landing a small smile on my face as I motioned over to the table.

She turned around to the table, sitting next to Stiles in her old seat as I took the free space next to Scott, smiling at the people that were now my friends.

* * *

It was only fifteen more minutes until the bell would ring, telling me that the first day at school is officially over.

"Miss Faeyrouce, I understand you are new to this school, but we do not sleep in this class," I looked over to the teacher to find him staring at me, along with the entire class. "And, since it is the first day of school, you get a warning, but only this time."

I slowly started to descend closer to the floor, hoping that the teacher wouldn't see me doing so.

I attempted to pay attention for the last fifteen minutes until the bell rung, indicating that the school day was over.

Throwing my bag over my right shoulder, I took my things off of my desk, and headed out of the classroom.

The second that I was in the hallway, a hand touched down on my shoulder, and pushed me into the direction of the exit doors, me looking at the hand to find that it was Stiles pushing me to the exit of the school building.

"Hey, hey, woah, woah, woah," I shouted to him as I skidded to a complete stop just outside of the exit doors. "Where are you taking me, Stiles?"

"Who's picking you up today?" He quickly asked me, like he didn't have all of the time in the world to ask me.

"I think my mom. I mean, I am hoping she is picking me up because she is kind of my only way to get home." I answered him as I side stepped him, opening one of the exit doors and heading out into the nice summer like breeze.

"Good," I heard Stiles whisper under his breath before he followed me out of the exit door. "That's very good."

"Why," I questioned as I scanned the parking lot for my mother, finding that had not arrived yet before I turned around to face him. "Is there something that you needed?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I was going to offer to take you home if you didn't have anyone else to pick you up, but, clearly you do, so – hey, you've got yourself a way to get home." He rambled on and on before stopping at his last few words.

"Stiles? Stil – " I stopped to find him heading in the direction of Scott, along with a few of my other so called friends.

"Lynne," I heard a voice call out, causing me to turn to find that it was my mother, who was stepping out of her vehicle to walk over to me, a smile on her face as she did so. "How was your first day at Beacon Hills High School?"

I walked straight past her, saying, "It was okay, mom," as I opened the passenger door of the vehicle, tossing my bag into the back seat as I slipped in, grabbing the seatbelt on my way as I settled back into the passenger seat.

My mother nodded slightly to herself before she headed over to the vehicle. She opened up the driver's door before she made a move to sit on the driver's seat, her closing her vehicle door as she did so.

She turned to put on her seatbelt before she stopped in the middle of the process, her turning her head to me as a single tear ran down her cheek, making me instantly ask the one question that I wouldn't think that I would have been asking her today.

"What's wrong?"

She carried on with buckling her seatbelt, moving forward to start the vehicle until she noticed my hand land on her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

She slightly sighed before she dropped the vehicle keys into her our lap, turning to me the best that she could before she said, "I just miss everyone we left. I never would have thought that I would miss them quite like this."

"Mom," I laughed slightly as I heard why she was crying, me dropping my hold on her wrist as I said, "It's okay to miss everyone. I do, too, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like this because of what happened at lunch."

"No, no, no, no, no, sweetheart, honey, no." She told me as she put her right hand on my left shoulder, squeezing it slightly before she moved to pick up the vehicle keys that were dropped into her lap, moving to start the vehicle.

"Okay," I whispered to myself, more than her, and leaned back into my seat. "Okay."

* * *

I heard the small sound of knocking on my bedroom door, causing me to stop scrolling on my laptop so that I could call out, "The door is open."

After a few seconds of no one entering, I heard the knocking begin again, causing me to push my laptop off of me.

I stood up, away from my bed, and called out louder, "I said, 'The door is open.'"

The knocking, once again, stopped for only a few seconds before it started once again, causing me to walk over towards the door in great frustration.

"The door is op – " I started to shout as I grasped onto the door handle, turning it slightly so that I could open the door, finding that there was no one standing there. "Open."

The knocking on my bedroom door had stopped, the only sound being my heavy breathing as I slowly realized that no one had been standing there, knocking on my bedroom door.

I softly shut my bedroom door before I turned back towards my bed, hurrying to my phone so that I could text my mother.

"Is anyone home besides myself?"

It seemed to be days before she replied to me, a small, "No," confirming my fears.

My heart was pounding, and I knew there was really only one thing that I could do.

I scrolled down until I got to the desired name that I had wanted, clicking on it as I waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Liam, it's Lynne. So, I know that we have only exchanged a few words with each other, but I wanted to know if you had anything to do right now?" I swear that my fear was being felt through the phone, me doing my best to keep my voice steady.

"I actually am busy right now. Can I stop by tomorrow, or something?" He sounded like he was in the middle of running by the way his voice sounded out of breath.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah," I blinked a few times as I looked on over towards the door, continuing my conversation with Liam. "That's, um, yeah, that's okay. Sorry for bothering you."

"Hey, um, Stiles is here, too, if you want to talk to him. I know it's not the same as being over there, but he's really good at calming people down, if you want." I started to think over his suggestion, nodding to myself slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Please, put him on?" I asked him as I started to sit down on my bed, feeling my heart speed up as I kept both of my eyes on my bedroom door in fear.

"Yeah, hello?" I knew it was Stiles by the way his voice kind of hesitated when he answered, clearly not expecting that I would be calling, Liam of all people to call, to have him give his phone on over to Stiles.

"Hey, um, are you going to be busy all night, because something strange just happened, and, you know, it might just be me, but I really don't want to take any chances." I bit down on my bottom lip in hopes that he would say, "Yes."

"I actually am in the middle of a thing, so – "

"Oh, right, right, right, right. Liam told me you both were doing something right now. I'm sorry." I could not apologize enough for thinking that he had the time to rush on over to me when I was being a big baby about all of this.

"No, no. Um, I could stop by after we're done if you want me to?" He offered, but I knew that he really just wanted to go home to rest after he was done doing whatever he was doing.

"No, you go home when you're done. My mom's going to be home in half an hour, so, yeah, um, I'll be fine." I told him, trying to reassure him that I was only complaining over nothing.

"If you need me, for anything at all, you can call me. I can't promise that I will drop everything to run to you, but I can promise that I will try my best to make it to you." His proposition sounded sincere, and I breathed out slightly at his words.

"That would be just great, Stiles. Thank you for this, and thank Liam, too, when you hang up, alright?" I was no longer breathing heavily over the door incident, now only taking smaller breaths as I talked to Stiles, a feeling of reassurance washing over me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that. Good night, Lynne." He told me, which made me reply to him with, "Good night, Stiles," before I hung up the phone, holding it close to my chest as I stared at the door, expecting the knocking to start up once again.


	3. authors note

**authors note**

hi, yes, hello. this is your friendly neighborhood author speaking. due to no reviews, i will not, i repeat, **NOT** , be uploading any chapters at all. i only need at least one so that i know that my story isnt utter trash like me, so, if someone will please review the first chapter, and or, the second chapter, everything will be all good.

thanks.

 **\- your friendly neighborhood author**


	4. another authors note

hi, so, i think i might delete this story. i mean, i am really not happy with the way that this turned out, and, season five isnt even over, so there is only so much i can do. i am thinking of writing a different fanfiction, but for a different show or movie. i dont really know what i am going to do, but, as of now, i probably will **NOT** be updating this story. unless someone can change my mind, i will probably delete this story sometime this week.

i am so sorry to anyone has begun to like this story, or is waiting on an update. i hate that i have to do this. once again, i am so, so sorry.

 **\- your friendly neighborhood author**


	5. some fall, some rise

ghost of a goner : some fall, some rise – chapter three

* * *

I watched as the shadows of the objects in my bedroom were perfectly cut away as the ceiling fan swirled around in the air, separating the light from anything that was creating a shadow.

I could hear one of my puppies soft panting as he stretched out his back legs before walking over to my bed, and jumping on top of it to be greeted by his younger brother.

"Simba, sit down right now." I ordered the larger puppy as he continued to turn in a circle before sitting down at my command.

I turned towards the smaller puppy laying down at the other end of my bed, him looking over to me as I made a command.

"And, you, my baby boy," I started to crawl towards him, dropping onto my knees next to him as I scratched behind his ears. "Are such a good baby boy, aren't you? Aren't you?"

I was in the middle of scratching behind my puppy's ears when my phone started to vibrate.

Turning towards my phone, which was plugged into my charger, I looked at it to see the name, "Stiles Stilinski."

"'Ello?" I always, for some reason, hated to say, "Hello," so, instead I cut the, "H," off of it.

"Hey, Lynne, right? It's Stiles." I could hear him breathing heavily, like he just got done arguing, or something.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Lynne. Is everything alright?" I swallowed tightly as I silently hoped that he was indeed okay.

"I'm fine, yeah. I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed very upset last night." He actually sounded concerned, which led me to ask him something.

"You sound upset. Are you upset?"

"It's really nothing. I just want to know how you're doing."

I swallowed once again, running a hand through my hair as I answered with, "I'm fine. I promise."

"That's, that's good. Very good. I'll, uh, call you later to check up on you. I got to go." He sounded rushed, which I didn't bother to question him on.

"Yeah. Alright. Bye, Stiles." I hung up the phone, holding one of the corners up to my lips as I started to think.

Just as I was about to put my phone back, a text message showed up on the screen from a, "Lydia Martin."

"We are teaching Malia to drive. Want to come with?"

"Give me fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting on the porch. I'll text you my address in five minutes."

I put my phone on my bed as I hurried to my closet to see what I was going to wear.

I ended up pulling out my black leather jacket, a black scarf, a black skater skirt, some black thigh highs, my all black high top converse, my favorite black beanie, and a, 'The 1975," tank top.

I quickly texted Lydia my address before I headed to the bathroom, beginning to get ready to head out to teach Malia to drive.

This should be fun.

* * *

I was on my way out of the front door when my mother pulls into the driveway.

She stopped at the garage before she exited from the driver's seat, taking her bag out of the passenger seat.

"Oh, sweetie, you aren't going anywhere, are you?" She took off the sunglasses placed on her face, looking up at me as she did so.

"I, uh, was going out with a couple of friends from school. They are teaching one of my other friends how to drive. I was going to go with them to help out." I watched as her face started to change, her biting on her bottom lip as she looked at me.

She turned away from me to put her sunglasses into her bag, her looking back up to reply with, "I was actually hoping that you might cancel on them."

I let out a sigh of annoyance, looking at her to say, "Alright, fine, I see how it is. You tell me to make friends, but once you get one little detail about their school night plans, you take me away from them. I guess I wasn't meant to have friends, huh?"

I pulled out my phone to send a text message to Lydia that I had to cancel my plans due to a family emergency.

"The first set of plans anyone from here has made with me," I started to say as pressed, "Send," on the text message, throwing my phone into my bag before I decided to look back up. "And you decided to ruin them for me. Thanks so much, mom."

I started to head back to the house, her putting her hand out to stop from continuing to move, her letting out a small, "I love you, Lynne," only for me to dodge out of the way, whispering, "Whatever," as I continued my way to the front door.

* * *

My phone vibrated, indicating that someone had either attempted to call me, or had sent me a text message.

I soon discovered that it was the latter when I saw the text message from Lydia.

"Hope your family is alright. We understand. I will talk to you tomorrow."

I sighed as I clicked on the little reply button, tapping out a small, "Alright. Sounds good," before I locked my phone, putting it back onto my bed.

* * *

The bell for first class started to ring the second that I walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High School.

I was wearing a pair of black high waist skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve loose shirt, black combat boots with the laces left untied, and a black sweatshirt that was unzipped.

My hair was slightly messy due to the fact that I had woke up late, but all I cared about right now was getting to my first class.

I hurried into the classroom just as the bell rung, and collapsed into the seat next to Lydia.

She turned her head away from the girl that she was talking to, and watched me quickly arrange myself in my seat.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She was holding a pen in her right hand, her tilting her head slightly at me.

"Just a rough morning. I woke up late." I answered, hoping that was all she was going to ask me.

But, of course luck was not on my side, and she continued to question me, starting with, "What happened last night?"

"What?"

"The family emergency? Is everyone okay?" She showed concern, which made me slightly unravel.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone is okay. Everything is alright. It was nothing. Sorry I couldn't be there."

She looked down slightly, tapping her fingers on her desk before she looked back up.

"You didn't really miss anything. I am actually kind of happy you didn't go. Teaching Malia to drive wasn't that easy."

She decided to not tell me anything else that happened that night, leaving the night to my imagination.

"When is teaching someone to drive easy?"

* * *

I was sitting in one of my many classes with Malia, her looking around the classroom.

"Hey," I whispered as I leaned over towards her. "Lydia told me what happened last night."

She suddenly looked very alarmed, her turning her head towards me in record time.

"What did she tell you?"

"Just about how your driving lesson went. It's never easy the first time, so don't worry about it."

She suddenly looked like everything was okay, and she relaxed back into her own seat.

"Yeah."

"I could help teach you, if you want. I'm not the best teacher, but I do pretty well."

"No, no thanks. I'm good, but I'll take you up on that if I need your help."

I nodded my head before leaning back into my own seat, looking back at the teacher.

* * *

I was walking through the hallway to head to the bathroom when I heard the fire alarm go off.

Turning to walk back to the exit doors, I heard a group of people talking in the hallway behind me.

I watched as Scott picked up a girl with his other friends helping him along the way.

Of course I had to be concerned and I called out, "Is she alright? Do I need to get the nurse?"

Liam suddenly looked over towards me, him saying, "No, no. We're taking her to the nurse. It's alright."

I watched as they brought her over to the exit doors, her being dragged along the way.

"Last time I checked, the nurse isn't outside, Liam."

He didn't bother responding, him holding open the exit door for his friends before he shut it.

I looked on over to see a girl holding her arm, blooding seeping down her fingers.

"Do you need any help?" I wanted to at least help someone today, and thought that I could start with her.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Do you know what just happened?" She asked me as she waited for me to reach her.

"No clue."

As we both started to head down to the nurse, I noticed that inside the classroom there was a broken desk, some blood on the floor, and some silver liquid in a small puddle.

"This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

* * *

School had ended fifteen minutes ago, I had yet to see any of my new friends.

They all seemed to have disappeared after the incident with the fire alarm and the girl.

I kept trying to text all of them, but all I got was a small reply from Stiles saying, "Everything's under control."

Yeah, like I knew what that meant. I mean, a girl disappeared, and they disappeared, and that's under control?

Not to mention the strange markings on Hayden, who suddenly told me that she could get to the nurse herself, but, when I checked in on the nurse, she told me that Hayden never showed up.

What the hell is happening in Beacon Hills?


	6. final authors note (probably)

i regret to inform you that i will never update this story again. i am so sorry to anybody that liked it.

 **\- your friendly neighborhood author**


End file.
